power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunga Stinks Yamiror (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, Bunga Stinks Yamiror. Transcript #1 Bunga (Narrating): '''Bunga Stinks Yamiror. '''Captain Drake: '''Well guys, we’ve been thinking all night to think of a plan to get rid of the Power Rangers DJC, and what have we thought of? Nothing. Nothing but— '''Romeo (spots a staff): Hey, look! A staff. Monster (distanced): Ah, ha! There you are, my pretty staff. Negaduck: '''Someone’s coming! '''Captain Drake: '''Hide! (Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains hide in a bush and watch as the monster picks up the staff.) '''Monster: '''Ah, much better. My stink is back to being more functional, but how am I going to get rid of the rangers?! '''Captain Drake (still hides in the bush): Get rid of the rangers, huh? Monster: '''I’ve gotta destroy them right away before I do some more crimes! '''Negaduck (still hides in the bush): More crimes? Monster: '''CURSE YOU, RANGERS! JUST WAIT TIL I DESTROY YOU ALL! '''Romeo (still hides in the bush): Destroy them? Monster: '''But on the other hand, if I had some partners, I would give them all the stuff they could ever wish for! '''Captain Drake (still hides in the bush): All the stuff we could ever wish for? (inadvertently comes out) We gotta get that wish, guys— All three: '''Whoa! Oh! '''Monster (notices the three villains): What’s this? A couple of spies, huh? I shall stink you up with garlic and onion smell! Captain Drake (sputters): Now, now. Wait just a minute, my good sir. I, The graceful and highly deemed Captain Drake, leader of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, will like to take your personal offer to get our wishes. Monster (introduces himself): '''Name’s Yamiror, and what would you guys do for me? '''Negaduck: '''We could take care of the Power Rangers DJC, while you go stink up their allies! '''Romeo: '''It will even give us the opportunity for us to do whatever we want! '''Yamiror: '''I see, I see. Let me think about this. (whispers to himself) I don’t know what these three want, but it’s totally getting in my stinky nerves. I think betraying them would be nice, but on the other hand, they would be an extra help to me, so they’ll definitely get that wish. So (finishes whispering to himself) yeah, why not? Let’s do this! '''Captain Drake: '''Hook, '''Negaduck: '''Nega, '''Romeo: '''Mechanical, '''Yamiror: '''And stinky. Theme Song '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo used their powers to bring back monsters to create misery. Today, the dark cloud has been secretly spreading all over Disney Junior Island. Luckily, a new generation of heroes are there to stand in its way. They are...the Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #2 (In the Pridelands, Bunga is seen burping out a musical tune while walking with his friends.) '''Lion Guard: '''Bunga! '''Bunga: '''Like my tune, guys? I call it “The Call of the Guard”. '''Fuli: '''Yeah! Loved it? '''Bunga: Ah, there’s nothing like a good burp in the morning to make you excitingly fit. Kion: '''I’m pretty sure there’s more than burps to be excitingly fit in the morning, Bunga. '''Beshte: '''Yeah. Like a good breakfast. '''Ono (adds): And a good exercise. Kion: '''And—wait. (sniffs) What’s that smell? (The Lion Guard hides in a bush to see what’s responsible for the smell.) '''Fuli: '''Do you think it’s a hyena? '''Kion: '''I don’t know. Let’s go check it out. (he and Fuli approach slowly as a monster pops out of a bush, startling them and the Lion Guard) '''Monster: '''Hey! You say I’ve got a certain air about me? '''Kion: '''What? How did you...? Who are you? '''Monster (introduces himself to the Lion Guard): '''The name’s Yamiror, and let’s just say it’s been a surprise to see ya! '''Bunga (laughs): Surprised to see us...! (laughs again) Good one! Yamiror: '''Anyways, I was just strolling around minding my own business until I saw you. '''Kion: '''Huh. Sounds nice. '''Ono: '''Affirmative. '''Yamiror: '''I know, right? Speaking of which...you look like some fun! Wanna smell my breath?! '''Beshte: '''Uh... No thanks. '''Yamiror: '''But I insist you do! (starts exhaling stinky breath) '''Beshte (coughs): Ah! Poa! What is that smell? (coughs again and faints) Kion: '''Beshte! Are you okay, Beshte? '''Fuli: '''What did you do to him? '''Yamiror: '''Oh, nothing. Just let him have a smell of my breath! (exhales his stinky breath at Ono) '''Ono (coughs): Hapana! He’s not joking...! (coughs again and faints) Bunga: '''Ono! '''Kion: '''That’s it, monster! We’re going to take you down! '''Yamiror: '''Bring it on! I’m not scared of you! '''Fuli: '''Neither are we. Huwezi! '''Yamiror: '''Hey, take a breath of my not-so fresh air! (exhales his stinky breath at Fuli next) '''Fuli (coughs): This is the worst smell ever! (faints) '''Yamiror: '''You know, that’s the way I like my breath: “stinky and awful”! '''Kion: '''And I like my breath nice and clean! '''Bunga: '''Alright, Mr. Stinkypants. Tell us a quick and easy way to cure our friends or we’ll have to find the answer ourselves! '''Yamiror: '''Oh, yeah? Well, as lonesome as your friends, I won’t you won’t do anything to save them! '''Kion: '''Oh, so you want to do things the hard way, huh? Then the hard way it is! (pounces on the monster) '''Yamiror: '''You know, you do have skills, but they still have three strikes— (exhales three stinky breaths at Kion) and you’re out! (The monster blows his stinky breath at the screen, which goes away to cut to the next scene.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts